Silhouettes
by caesarwrites
Summary: Levi is the one to bring Historia to see the ocean for the first time. She's awestruck by the sea while he's in love with the Queen. — AN: Originally published on AO3, I've decided to share this here as well!


_it must be so hard, in the mess you're always cleaning up,_

_to believe in the ghost of unbroken love._

_but i promise you,_

_the truth is that you're loved. so loved. _

_

Levi is thankful that Historia is about as talkative as he is.

When he rode out to the ocean for the first time with his squad, they were all chattering and wondering aloud about where they were headed and what they would find. He normally doesn't mind the conversation, but it carried on the _entire_ _ride_ and he couldn't take another round where he's forced to talk because he's alone with the Queen.

Luckily, she only talks every now and then before they fall into a comfortable silence.

Her guards were left behind at the Survey Corps camp at her insistence because if anyone was capable of protecting the Queen, then it would be Captain Levi. The idea that anyone else was more able made her laugh in their face; Levi had to hide his smile at that.

The ride is about half a day, and Levi realizes that they're going to arrive shortly when he spots the hills of sand from afar. The sun is setting and he wonders what Historia's reaction will be.

Even he was starry-eyed when he saw the ocean for the first time.

The grass is thinning into sand, so he stops his horse, and Historia follows suit. "We'll dismount here," he tells her. "You may want to take off your shoes. They're a bitch to walk with in the sand." Historia just nods dumbly, her gaze fixed on the hills and what's surely hidden beyond them. Levi dismounts easily, patting his mare's neck affectionately before he walks over to Historia's horse, prepared to help her get onto her feet should she stumble in her long dress. He hides his amusement behind his stoic expression as she stumbles getting off her horse, correcting her landing as she regains her balance. He cocks an eyebrow at her, only for her to wave him off as she walks ahead of him, her excitement preceding her as they hear the sound of the water over the hill. She feels her shoes dip awkwardly in the sand, and she huffs loudly in frustration. Levi chuckles, bending down to work his boots off, leaving them in the grass. Historia kicks off her shoes from under her dress, pulling up the front to make it easier for her to walk without tripping over the long hem.

"I did tell you to take your shoes off."

"These shoes are just so impractical," Historia grumbles in annoyance as she marches ahead of Levi, her feet sinking slightly with each step she takes in the sand. "The ground is so warm, but soft," she says in wonder, her irritation fading as she allows herself to take in her surroundings. Levi simply shrugs when her gaze falls on him, nodding in the direction of the water.

"The ocean is waiting," Levi reminds her. Beaming, Historia takes off again with Levi following easily, and once she reaches the top of the hill, she nearly stumbles downward. She regains her balance as she reaches out and sharply grabs Levi's arm, her small hands wrapped tightly around his bicep.

"Captain Levi," Historia breathes out like she's going to cry, and a quick look at her shows Levi that she _is_ crying. She clings to his arm like a young girl, overwhelmed at what lays in front of them.

Before them is deep blue water, stretching out as far as they can see and even further past that, the setting sun glittering across the surface of the water. The breeze is cool, carrying the scent of salt around them, yet enticing them to come closer. The edge of the water ebbs and flows, rushing forward eagerly and then slowly pulling away, kissing the shore with each gentle wave.

She moves forward, leading Levi as she refuses to let him go. He wonders how such a small woman has such a tight grip as he's led in her beeline for the water. The sand begins to feel damp, and she jumps back in surprise when she steps on a fully wet spot of sand, her foot leaving an imprint. She moves her hands down to Levi's, gripping his hand in her left as she lifts the hem of her dress with her right, watching her toes sink in the sand curiously. When they're just before the water, it rushes up in front of them and when it recedes, she watches tiny shells burrow back beneath the sand. Her eyes couldn't possibly grow larger, nor her grip tighter around Levi's hand. Thankfully her gaze is fixed on anything except for him because his face is flushed crimson despite his stony expression. Warmth blooms in his chest at her awe, his heart pounding loudly enough for her to hear.

His heart nearly gives out when she lets go of his hand and reaches to the back of her dress, undoing the laces in the back. "Historia, what—"

"I'm getting in the water, but I'll drown if I wear this ridiculous thing," she states in exasperation. "Help me, please." Levi is sure his face is permanently flushed now as she turns, her back to him. She pulls her long hair towards her front so it's out of his way, and he swallows the nervous lump in his throat. With surprisingly steady hands he unties the back of her dress, revealing a white bodice beneath it. She turns her head so she can see him from the corner of her eye, and he feels like he's caught doing something he shouldn't when his gaze meets hers. "Thank you," she murmurs. His mouth is too dry for him to speak, so he just nods in acknowledgment.

Levi turns to look back to the water while Historia undresses, taking a shaky deep breath. He tries to think of anything other than the situation he's in now.

He thinks of his old squad and he wonders what they would think of the ocean. His mind drifts to Isabel and Farlan, and how Isabel would have loved the sea. He wishes he knew what Erwin would say about it. He wonders what input Erwin would have on being alone with Historia, at the ocean, while she's in her underwear.

Levi pinches the bridge of his nose. His heart is racing, but for a different reason now as tears prickle at the corners of his eyes.

"Captain Levi!"

He opens his eyes and Historia is knee deep in the water in her white bodice and pink underwear. Her hair reaches just below her breasts, and her skin has a light flush to it with the breeze wrapping her in the cool air. His face burns again and he can't help but widen his eyes at the sight of her.

Erwin would be laughing at him now for freezing up. _You can kill countless titans, but you can't face a young girl with a heart that beats for you_.

Levi grits his teeth at the thought. "I keep telling you that I'm not your captain anymore," he demurs, and this makes her laugh. The sound rings beautifully in his ears over the sound of the ocean washing over the land.

"Well, _Levi_," she emphasizes his name, "are you going to join me?"

He would rather face a titan, but he sighs in resignation.

He strips himself of his gear and clothes, leaving it further up in the sand where they won't get wet. He's left only in his black undershorts, and he moves her dress and cloak up with his clothes so they're also dry. With another sigh he turns back toward the water, and she's now swimming around eagerly, the brightest smile on her face. He easily makes his way toward her but hesitates when the water reaches his chest, nerves tightening in his stomach. She swims over to him, probably on her toes to stand before him. "Do you not like the water, Levi?"

"I—" he feels like a child, embarrassed, "I just don't swim often. Never have."

Historia looks at him curiously with questions on the tip of her tongue, but she just nods in understanding. Her eyes soften and she jumps up, wrapping her arms around his neck in an embrace; his arms instinctively go around her waist, easily holding her to him. He marvels at how weightless she feels in the water, and his hands drift to the skin under her bodice that rises with the movement of her arms. Her cheek is pressed into his and her mouth is next to his ear, her soft breaths hot on his skin.

"Thank you for bringing me here," Historia hums, and Levi just tightens his hold around her waist in response. They stay like that for a long while, the water pushing and pulling them lazily in place with the tide. He's the first one to pull back but she holds him close by his neck, her hands cupping his face as her forehead rests against his. He feels her hot breath on his skin and her eyes are on his lips, and he's suddenly very aware of himself. He is holding his half-naked Queen in the ocean, his heart is beating wildly in his chest, and he wants to kiss her more than he's wanted anything else in life.

He doesn't.

Historia, however, is braver than him.

Her eyes flutter shut as leans forward, and her lips are as soft as the rest of her skin. Levi's breathing hitches, and when her tongue traces his bottom lip, he feels himself finally move in return.

Levi returns her kiss with slow passion, both of them too nervous to act on their burning desire. One of his hands holds her close, the under slipping under the back her bodice savoring the smooth dip of the small of her back. Her legs wrap around his waist, easily held to him in the water where everything feels featherlight. The anxiety in his gut disseminates, but his heart still hammers in his chest against hers. As if she's aware of this, one of her hands slide down to his chest, caressing the muscles of his abdomen and then settles back up over his heart. She breaks their kiss to look at him, and he's breathing heavier than he realized.

"Your heart is beating really fast," she observes, her fingers warm against him.

He wants to shrug but refrains, not wanting to seem nonchalant. There is nothing casual about the swirl of emotions behind his nervous heart. "Can you blame me?"

Historia's eyes widen with a playful smile. "Levi, do I make you _nervous_?" she teases. He tries to look at her with a straight face, hoping he looks like he's deadpanning her.

"Who wouldn't be nervous when they want to kiss their queen?"

This is the wrong thing to say for Historia's smile falters, and her gaze is casted down at her hand on his chest. Levi wishes he could take back the words and swallow them back down along with the ocean water, drowning himself with that sad look on her face. "I never wanted to be your queen," she sighs. "I didn't want any of this."

"Do you regret it?" Levi asks without thinking, guilt heavy on his shoulders. He was the one who carried the message, who told her she needed to take up the crown after the events under the chapel.

"No," Historia assures him, her voice more confident in that single word. "I did what I had to do for everyone I cared about." Her gaze finally meets his again, her bright blue eyes focused on his. Looking into her eyes, he realizes that the shade of blue in hers looks like the sea at noon on a clear day.

"I didn't want to be a scout," he blurts out, surprising even himself.

She looks as startled at his sudden revelation as he is, but he feels her relax in his arms. "Why did you?"

He takes a deep breath as her thumb absently moves in a circle where her hand is on his chest. "Erwin gave me a choice. I wanted to protect the ones I loved," he confesses. Understanding spreads on her expression, and her eyes soften again when his shoulders sag in the slightest. Her other hand moves to his jaw and he leans into the touch. He doesn't have to tell her that those people are long gone because she already knows.

For such a young ruler, she carries herself beyond her years. He wishes that she could've stayed as innocent as Krista was, but they both knew that could never have been reality.

"We carry them with us, you know," Historia interrupts his wandering mind, bringing him back to this moment with her. A few tears trail down her cheeks, disappearing into the sea as they fall. "So, in a way, they made it to the ocean too."

The dam within him bursts, and his composure is shattered. His eyes are wide and his chest tightens, and tears of his own pool in his dark eyes. His heart races again—why is it that this girl, so small and light, can break through years of distance and anxiety so easily with just a few kind words and a kiss as sweet?

"Let's go back," she pulls him in for another kiss that's gentle and deliberate, her fingertips tracing the sharp angle of his jawline.

They make their way back to the sand, the sea-breeze sending a chill through their bones. "I know we said we should head back…" Historia begins as she leans down by her dress, "but can we stay a little longer?"

Levi looks at how hopeful her expression is and he can't bring himself to say no to her, so he relents and allows a small smile to spread on his lips. "Sure." He lays out his green Survey Corps cloak out so they can sit down on it, and Historia brings her longer cloak to wrap around them. They sit so that their legs are touching, and she's shivering with her wet bodice clinging to her. The fabric is practically see through and Levi averts his gaze to the sea instead, trying to be somewhat polite. She shrugs off the cloak for a moment and her hands reach behind her back, trying to pull at the knot of her bodice before she speaks up again.

"Levi, can you untie this?" she asks, shifting so her back is to him. He doesn't verbally answer, positive that he'll say something stupid, instead nimbly undoing the knot and helping her unlace it until her back is exposed to him. He hesitates and then leans forward, moving her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck; she intakes a breath sharply.

"I'm sorry," Levi mutters against her skin, his hands light on her shoulders.

Quickly, Historia turns around and crashes her lips into his, and under her touch he comes alive. He pulls off her bodice and tosses it aside, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, her body flush against his. The feel of her naked breasts against his skin is sublime, and his hands trail up her back, one of his hands working through her hair at the base of her neck. He kisses her like his life is dependent on it, all of his pent up emotions poured out into his touch, moving his lips down from her lips to her jaw, to her neck, settling on her collarbone. He licks and bites at the crook of her shoulder and she tastes like salt and freedom.

Her hands work through his soft hair, fingertips grazing the fuzz of his undercut. He sighs into her skin, her light caresses unraveling him. He looks up at her, wondering if he holds the same look in his eyes that she had when she first saw the ocean.

"Why did you apologize?" Historia's voice is quiet, as if there's people around to hear, despite their solitude on the shore.

Levi's heart flips. He licks his lips as he tries to find his voice again, wondering the same thing. It feels like it takes eons for him to know, but it's only a moment that passes before he speaks in the same hushed volume she did. _I'm_ _no_ _good_ _for_ _you_. "I've learned to lose, but I don't want to lose this moment, even if it means you leave afterward."

Historia stares at him with tears in her eyes, her chest rising and falling with uneven breaths against his. She kisses him again tenderly; he savors the taste of her. "Keep me close," she whispers.

"Only if you let me."

The stars begin to glitter overhead, draping them in velvet. The sea continues to crawl toward them only to race away, kissing the shore while they hold one another for this stolen moment.


End file.
